ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Brun
Daniel Voisine, better known by his ring name, "The Enigma" Danny Brun, is the current President and Owner of CPW (since November 11, 2008). He is also a retired professional wrestler who held the CPW United States National Heavyweight Wrestling Champion and also the Professional Heavyweight World Champion (in his seventeenth reign) upon his retirement, after fifteen years. Before Wrestling Voisine trained in his hometown of San Leandro, for nine years before leaving home at the age of fifteen with a High school diploma. After his sister Jackie Blayze (a multiple-time Women's World Champion) and also pro wrestler (who owns CPW) Dierdre Thompson founded CPW, Thompson recruited Voisine and named him Danny Brun. 1993-1999 Resembling a young traditionalist and submission-style, Brun worked his way up the CPW contention scene when the CPW Heavyweight Title (now called the PW World Heavyweight Championship) tournament started. Brun won the CPW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship in the CPW Title tourney, losing in the finals against newly crowned CPW Asian Champion and famed wrestling champion Mohammed Khan. Brun would win the CPW Title (now accredited as a World Title), nine months later in January 1994 after numerous re-matches against Khan. According to CPW rules, a wrestler can hold every championship all at once, if he/(she) wins all the titles. Brun was not forced to give up the CPW IC Title in the process. In August 1996, Blayze challenged Brun to a pool match at the first In The Summer Time PPV, in Turlock, CA. Brun put the PW World Heavyweight Championship on the line, and lost it in 12:45. The next day on CPW Wrestling, Brun got a rematch with both the Men's and Women's World Title on the line in a pool match. Brun delivered an Earthquake Splash, rendering Blayze unconscious, thus Brun became the Unifed World Champion, and the first male to win a Women's Title. Between 1996 and 1999, Brun won and lost his World Title, and won his first National Title. Unfortunately, his sister kept him with the Intercontinental Title. In 1998, he held all the titles at one time for the first time (a total of 11, minus the Super Heavyweight Title and TV Title (not yet created)). In March 1999, Brun lost his Intercontinental Championship (which he held for 5 1/2 years inclusive), to Robert Volpa, a 47 year old multiple time California State Champion out of CSU Fresno. He regained the title that October. 2000-2005 In February 2000, the CPW announced mandatory monthly drug testing for all wrestlers and office staff, regardless of active status. This policy was announced on CPW Wrestling, by Danny Brun. Brun also gave an announcement for safety of the wrestlers due to accidents (some of which led to deaths) in recent months in professional wrestling. In Summer 2000, Brun went to South Carolina for the first time, and met several Army recruits who were wrestlers, and trained them. He formed the now famous "Victory Team". The members include Edward Benoit, Jean Bertin, Paul Dayes, David Vatland, Michael Brimley, Michael Bibby, Thomas Johnson, Hang-Sang Yoon, and Linda Tripp. In November 2000, Brun bought with his own money an abandoned Television title from another federation, and in May 2001, bought another abandoned/retired Television title from a different federation, and merged the two into the CPW Unifed World Television Championship. This title was officially sanctioned by CPW, yet is owned 100% entirely by Danny Brun, yet it was contested in CPW and was booked in matches by CPW. Brun won his sixteenth World Title in 2004, but was forced to surrender the title due to longevity and the number of times of winning the title. On November 29, 2005, Brun found out he had leg problems stemming from Deep-vein thrombosis in his right leg, which would cause a chain reaction and spread to both legs because of medical treatment refusal. He decided to keep this diagonsis quiet, which resulted in him wresting on a mid-card status, until June 16, 2007. On December 31, 2005, Brun left as coach of The Victory Team, and handed the reins of Coach to Jean Bertin (who turned over the job of Captain of the team to Hang-Sang Yoon.) He felt that he couldn't coach them any further, because they were more powerful then him, and they learned everything that they could from him. 2006-2007 He retired the CPW Unifed World Television Championship on December 29, 2006 mainly because of his diagonsis a year earlier (stating on air that he bought and owned the title and saw fit to do whatever he wanted with the title, not mentioning his illness). In mid-card status, wrestling former World Champions, and bringing in several hot-young wrestlers such as National Champion AJ Koehler and Archie Super (who in-turn brought in his brothers) to form the Chieftains. In the early months of 2007 his health began to slide mainly due to his legs, but CPW bookers were pushing for Brun to win another World Heavyweight Title in September only after there was a conflict between Archie Super and management because Super thought he was going to be fired because of disputes over him being World Champion. Super, was not going to get fired, so they pushed for Super to lose the World Title to Brun in June in order for Super to recover from nagging injuries (acquired during his first to second reigns as champion) during the late Summer and early Fall. On June 16, 2007, Brun cleanly defeated heel Edward Gabrian, for his fifteenth CPW United States National Championship, inside a pool in Redding, California. Brun was breathing rather hard and his chest was heaving during the middle to end of the match. Gabrian stated in an interview in early 2008, and was later confirmed by Super, Brun and Dierdre Thompson that he was going to win the World Title from Super in Montana at BeachBrawl, however refused to go back to Montana. On June 27, 2007, Brun won his record-breaking seventeenth official World Heavyweight Title from Archie Super in Charlotte, North Carolina at BeachBrawl inside a Caged pool match. Gabrian, got the first match with the new World Champion on July 4, and lost. Super wrestled Brun on July 18, 2007 in a rematch and lost. Afterwards, Super went on the injured list, as predetermined. Brun defeated Super Heavyweight Champion Marc Kennedy on July 19, 2007 at The Independence Classic in Sacramento, California. He shocked the world when 200 pound Brun picked up 422 pound Marc Kennedy and Thunder Bombed him inside the pool, stunning the crowd. Brun left the ringside area on a strecher for the first time in fourteen years, under speculation that his back was hurt. This was not the case, as he had a hard time breathing after delivering the final blow to Kennedy. Brun returned to the ring on July 20, to answer the challenge from the former Women's Champion (and his sister) Jackie Blayze. Brun walked down to the ring limping and with swollen ankles (earlier stated in an interview). Blayze then told Brun, she "had enough of his medical faking baloney", and demanded a match between Gregory McGavin and him at In The Summer Time 12 in Columbia, South Carolina in a Year of Living Dangerously pool match. Brun politely accepted before being beat down not only by Blayze's team, The Jumping Bombs but also Selena Majors' team The Gun Majors and Archie Super's "The Chieftains". Without The Victory Team, Brun was left helpless in the ring, which also aggrivated Brun's legs to the point, yet again being removed from ringside on a strecher, too hard for him to walk. On July 23, 2007, Brun decided to announce to the CPW, that he would retire from wrestling after In The Summer Time. He (once again) refused to share his diagonsis of his illness in his legs, instead saying that he wanted to retire as a champion, therefore the match at In The Summer Time, was made a non-title match. Blayze, angrily denied the stipulation. The following week on July 28 in Colusa, California, Brun wrestled "Amazing" Anderson. Brun wrestled Anderson inside a pool, to a draw retaining his title. While on August 2 in Oakland, Brun was made referee of the match to determine new World Tag Team Champions. It featured "Amazing" Anderson & "Daring" DeLuca in a losing effort against Gregory McGavin & Edward Gabrian who won the match and became the World Tag Team Champions. Brun left the ring without raising the hands of Gabrian and McGavin, instead taking both of their tag title belts with him to the backstage area, and slammed them on the table. At In The Summer Time 12, Brun defeated McGavin. He announced his retirement then and there after the match was over. He retired as the United States and World Heavyweight Champion, as only one of a few to retire as a World Champion. 2008 Brun, made a statement regarding the World Title, making an "insinuation" stating that he wanted McGavin to win the World Title. On January 2, McGavin beat "Amazing" Anderson for the vacant World Heavyweight Title, while Anderson became the United States Champion. Controversy became apparent in Brun's life, when the CPW had to pay back over $4.4 million. The CPW and Brun made a deal in 1997, where Brun was given 35% ownership of all the championships (minus the World Television Title, a title he would 100% own) for $35,000 per title. This would help the CPW keep themselves financially afloat for the next twenty years. Brun, collected his initial deposits and interest on January 14. On January 23, in an interview conducted by Michael Reyes when the CPW was holding an event in Reno, Brun was asked why he was not in the venue where the matches were taking place. Brun, said politely that "I am here just to relax, see the snow, and hit Virginia Street hard by taking Nevada money, and bringing it back home to South Carolina." Archie Super, was interviewed a short time later, stating that Danny "was a conservative gambler, if he wins he keeps what he won, and plays what he had before he won." Brun, also gave an interview concerning his Hall of Fame induction (see below). Brun, was in actuality in Reno also to see Medical Doctors, the CPW officials as well as his sister. Dierdre Thompson announced on February 29 that Brun would be the special guest referee in the Main Event at Madness in March on March 5. The main event in result former three time World Champion Archie Super defeating the reigning two time World Champion Gregory McGavin to become a four-time champion. In August, Brun released a statement regarding several CPW wrestlers and their impending retirements due to age. He stated that after scouting several former State Champions and National Champions, he feels as though those wrestlers in question that wanted to retire, should retire with diginity and honor. Brun also stated that In The Summer Time 13 in Savannah will be a great event. Brun, in September, became the head road agent/producer, after his sister decided to put all her energy into her other business. Brun was the one who announced the main event for Fight Fest in October between World Champion Archie Super versus Ed Gabrian. "This match was long in the making, and the fans want to see it, so it is about damn-time!", Brun was quoted in saying. Transitioning to Owner On November 6, Dierdre Thompson, the founder of CPW died in Los Angeles, of a massave aneurysm. The following day, Danny Brun (as head-trainer) made the statement online expressing his sympathies to the family of Thompson as well as urging fans and employees of CPW to keep watching CPW, cause "she would have wanted the show to go on." On November 9, The CPW Board of Directors, were alerted to the fact that Thompson left CPW in her will to Brun, including all assets and liabilities. Brun decided to accept the company on several conditions. # The title Chairman, was not handed to him. Instead he would take President. # He had the right to sell CPW, if he felt that CPW wasn't economically sound to continue operations. # He would not book or make any matches and not decide outcomes of said matches. On November 11, he formally took over as Owner and President of CPW. 2009 Brun, in an interview, in June, stated that there was several wrestlers in CPW, who felt that him not being in the ring, has helped their careers. However one wrestler, Edward Gabrian, complained on how Brun was conducting himself personally and professionally. Gabrian, challenged Brun to a one-on-one pool match at BeachBrawl. Brun, agreed only on the stipulations that Gabrian loses he must retire and if Gabrian wins he can face the World Champion at the Independence Classic. Brun in June had an exhibition match against Archie Super in Sacramento, CA, winning. Brun adopted several classic legend wrestlers traits, most notably The Iron Sheik, by calling himself "The Zoom". CPW Hall of Fame On January 3, 2008, Dierdre Thompson made the official announcement that Brun, would be the only inductee into the 2008 CPW Hall of Fame. Instead of having several inductees, there will be several inductors. It was announced on February 20, that Stephanie McMahon is to be the ceremony emcee. The ceremony occurred on March 27, 2008. Inductors # "The Dragon" Ricky Steamboat (the person who trained him) # Herbert Gomez (his first major Tag Team Partner) # Mohammed Khan (the person he won his first World Heavyweight Championship from) # Jackie Blayze (his sister, and also because his back-to-back matches with her in 1996) # Michael Reyes ("I chose you because, you a quality athelete.", first bled in ring with him) # Ric Flair (because he is the greatest Pro Wrestler ever, "bar none, end of story") # Steve Austin (his matches in 1995, in which the World Title went back and forth) # His Mother, Judith # Vince McMahon (the admiration and respect of one guy who did so much for wrestling) # Dierdre Thompson (one of the first people to give him a break in wrestling) # Arn Anderson (the first guy to knock him out in a match) # Larry Zbyzsko (the first guy to make him submit in a match) # Barry Windham (the first guy that he wrestled) # "Amazing" Anderson (the longest standing feud with Brun) # Gregory McGavin (the passing of the torch, from one amateur to another) # Jason Xu (for being able to stand the heat, when Brun taught him the business) # Stephanie McMahon, the emcee of the event also inducted Brun. Technical Facts Theme Music * "1980" by Herb Alpert (2005–08) * "Perfect Machine" by Herbie Hancock (2000–08) * (unknown) (1993-2000) Finishing + Signature Moves :*''Figure Four Ankle-Lock (Enigma Lock)'' :*''Fisherman Suplex (Perfect-Plex)'' :*''Sitting Tombstone Piledriver (Valley Bomb)'' :*''Crucifix Powerbomb (Thunder Bomb)'' :*''Dragon Sleeper'' :*''Cross-faced Chicken Wing'' :*''Running Knee-Drop'' :*''Ax-handle Body Press'' :*''Slingshot Suplex'' :*''Belly-to-Back Suplex into pin (Backdraft Suplex)'' Signature Weapons :* Singapore Cane Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Professional Wrestling' (Total: 103 titles) :*'PW World Heavyweight Championship' (18 times) :*'CPW United States National Championship' (16 times) :*'CPW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship' (15 times) :*'CPW Unifed World Television Championship' (15 times) :*'CPW World Heavyweight Tag Team Championships' (14 times) - with Herbert Gomez (3), Jason Xu (3), Derek Squires (2), Jose Montes (2), Hang-Sang Yoon (1), Antanio Sanitina (1), Gregory McGavin (1), AJ Koehler (1) and Jackie Blayze (1) :*'CPW European Heavyweight National Championship' (5 times) :*'CPW African National Heavyweight Championship' (4 times) :*'CPW Australia National Heavyweight Championship' (4 times) :*'CPW World Women's Heavyweight Championship' (3 times) :*'CPW Asian National Heavyweight Heavyweight Wrestling Championship' (3 times) :*'CPW Central American National Heavyweight Wrestling Championship' (3 times) :*'CPW South American National Heavyweight Wrestling Championship' (3 times) :*'CPW Hall of Fame' (Class of 2008) D D Category:Championship Professional Wrestling